Black and Blues
by ViciousCerealKiller
Summary: AU Shadow is the worst kind of killer, one that gets away with it, but don't fret he's still on the good side...sort of. There's something far worse lurking in the city and it's after revenge. Can the young hedgehog juggle work and a love life? M for VLXS
1. Prolog

I got this idea for my latest Shadow Fanfic from looking at Raf's fan comic Bright and Shiny Future. The plot came to me while I was eating a bowl of cereal. My best ideas always seem to come to me that way. I mixed in the feel of Cowboy Bebop and every serious show or movie I've ever seen that makes the hero more troubled than you think. There is action, a bit of angst (what is an Oblivious story without angst), romance. It WILL be bloody and graphic at times, well most of the time anyway. Hope no one has a weak stomach if you do then that's just too damn bad  
Well, here is the prolog to my new fic Black and Blues.

Black and Blues: Prolog

I wish I could stay like this forever. Just lying here staring at the sky. Carefree. Looking forward to the next day. To live like other people do. Coming home to a family or just the one person that matters the most. The same thing day in and day out. No guns. No fighting. No killing… How dull!  
  
"So do we have a deal?" asked a very large pig in a black and red suit. Behind him stood half a dozen men dressed in black trench coats. The room was small and lit by a single lamp hanging from the ceiling. Across the room, a slim brown bear, dressed in an all white suit, sat on a crate with a girl bear in his arms and his thugs in black behind him.

"Yes," he said coolly running a hand along the girls red dress. "It will all be delivered Thursday under Maxel Bridge." He looked up into the pig's beady eyes and nodded lightly. "It was a pleasure doing business with you Jones."

Jones returned the nod and said in a wheezy voice, "Maybe, in the future, we could do lunch Seiliger." Just as he turned to exit through the only door, a fox covered in his own blood stumbled through it barely breathing and shaking.

"Boss!" he addressed to Seiliger in a weak voice that showed him giving into his wounds. "We have company!" He then fell face first into a pool of blood on the floor, several holes in his back.

Seiliger's men pulled out their guns pointing them towards Jones. "Okay Jones, what gives?" he growled through clinched teeth holding a gun of his own.

"Do you honestly think this was my doing?" Jones snorted disgusted at the thought of betraying his best supplier. His men had their guns ready to fire.

"Then who Jones? Damn it who!?" he roared, frightening the girl that now stood behind him shaking with her hands resting on his shoulders

"The question isn't who," a voice from the shadows said as two of Seiliger's men fell forward dead. "It's where?" In seconds all of Jones' men were taken out and a black hedgehog emerged to stand behind Jones, hands ready around his fat neck. He wore black from his combat boots to the dark sunglasses on his nose.

"Shoot him Seiliger," Jones pleaded in a raspy voice. "I'm your best customer. SHOOT HIM!" With those last few words said, the hedgehog's movements were swift and all that could be heard was the cracking of Jones' neck bones.

Seiliger's men were in a stupor as they watched the pig crumple under his own weight. "KILL HIM!" he roared and his men shot round after round of ammunition but not one bullet touched the now grinning hedgehog.

"You people should learn to aim," he said in a smug voice as he tilted his head to one side.

Seiliger glared at the stunned look on his men's faces. "What the hell are you fools just standing there for? I said kill him!" he hollered.

They all lunged at him throwing punches and kicks that never touched the hedgehog. A devilish smile played across his face as he stared down Seiliger. Two men ran at him and he easily jumped kicking both in the face, taking each down with a gun shot to the head. He shot the rest in the heart with ridiculous speed and accuracy and approached Seiliger shooting the gun out of his hand.

Seiliger shoved the girl back a ways and pulled out a sharp dagger running towards him with a furious look in his dark eyes. In a motion so fast and smooth, he was lying on his back stunned. He shook his head and opened his big brown eyes only to be looking down the barrel of a silver gun. The hedgehog smirked and said, "Goodbye Eric."

The girl screamed as the gun went off. She slumped to the floor with her hands over her mouth. The hedgehog put away his weapon and started to leave.

"Who...who are you?" the girl asked shakily as tears streamed down her face

He stopped, removing the black sunglasses he wore, and glanced at her with unnatural ruby hues. "I'm the one they call when something has to be removed, permanently," he said and left to let her sob on the floor painted red.

* * *

This is part Hazordus/Oblivious Productions. Are you scared yet?  
Copyright Jalisa Jackson (a.k.a: Vicious Cereal Killer)  
I don't own Shadow and any other characters that appear in this fic but I wish I did. 


	2. All Eyes on You

**If you haven't noticed yet I've rewritten most of this**

Chapter 1: All eyes on you

Phones rang off the hook as people of all species and sex wearing black suits rushed through the brightly lit area chattering away with one another, each one talking about the latest case randomly slipping in their own interest and what not. As the double doors to an elevator opened, all eyes turned to watch a white bat dressed in s white suit make its way down the rose of desk.

"Hello Charlie," a female wolf said typing away behind her desk. Charlie just nodded and kept walking as every face acknowledged their boss' presence.

"Hey Charlie," a group of men standing around a desk called. Charlie waved and pushed into the glassed-off section that separated the soundproof office from the hustle and bustle.

"Feet off now," Charlie's all too feminine voice ordered to the black hedgehog who has his feet propped up on the glass desk before him.

He just tilted his head and said, "You should really consider changing your name to something girlie. You know like Anna or Casey. Casey Rouge sounds nice." He would laugh a bit to himself.

The bat with her hair brushed back over her shoulders stared down at him. You're your information," she stated coldly, "I happen to like my name and, Shadow Harley McCoy, if I have to tell you one more time..."

"I know, I know," he mumbled cutting her off as he removed his booted feet from the desk. "You'll have me arrested. Oh yeah, I can see the headlines now. Agent court marshaled for bad manners." He grinned devilishly as she sat down giving him a stern look.

"Now is not a time for jokes Shadow, "she said searching through various files on her PC and pulling up his on to the plasma screen behind her. "I've taken a look at the job you did last night. A regular man slaughter."

"What can I say?" he said cockily, "I do good work." He eyed the white glove on one so his hands. The fingers were cut out just how he liked it.

"Not good enough!" she yelled slamming her fist on the desk. "You left another witness."

"She was just a girl," he said looking off a bit annoyed, "probably no older than sixteen, I was doing her a favor."

"And what if she was there by choice? What then? Would you still have left her alive?"

"What difference could one girl make?" he questioned getting to his feet to look out into the busy department.

"All the difference, Shadow, she could have enough knowledge to keep the syndicate running on her own."

"Whatever," he groaned shoving his gloved hands into the pockets of his leather trench coat.

"Don't give me that attitude! I'm telling you this for your own safety."

"My own safety?" he laughed. "There isn't a man alive who can catch me let alone kill me."

"Damn it!" she exclaimed jumping out of her seat. "When will you get this through your thick head? Over the past few years that you've been working for us, you have crossed half as many people as you've killed. That's a lot of dirt bags that would love to bust a cap in your ass any given day. You might wanna start watchin' your back kid."

"It's nice to know you care," he said hotly, "but I don't need a lecture from a crabby bitch like you!" He snatched up the bag he brought with him and left slamming the office door behind him. Charlie growled furiously and hurled the huge diamond paperweight on her desk at the door shattering it completely. The entire department stopped everything they were doing and looked from Shadow, the broken glass door, to their boss' red and fuming face.

"What the hell are you looking at?" she snarled at them. "Get back to work." She sat back down and looked up at the plasma screen with Shadow's face still on it. "And get somebody to fix my damn door!"

"That boy is going to be the death of me one of theses days," she thought aloud to herself as she rubbed her temples.

"Don't be mad at him mommy," said a small girl bat resembling Charlie. She wore a white dress and a cheerful smile as she stepped over the glass to place the paperweight back on her mother's desk.

She looked to the girl and smiled slightly. "I know Emily," she said walking over to lift her in the air and set her on her hip. "It's just that your brother can be…difficult." The five-year-old just looked at her confused.

"Don't worry you'll understand when you're older."

"But I wanna know now," she whined hugging her mother.

* * *

Ami looked up from her book in the dark corner as the glass door opened to reveal a silhouette against the lightning. The black hedgehog stepped inside out of the storm and shook the rainwater off his quills.

"Ah! Shadow!" she greeted him, standing to take his soaked coat. "Can I get you the usual?"

"Sure," he replied, taking up his designated seat just to the left of the tiny performance stage. It was blurred by the smoke and dim light, but he could see a small drum set and a piano beside a barely illuminated microphone stand. He had always considered the stage a sacred place for creativity, though he'd never been upon it himself. Not much with the imagination towards music and poetry that is.

"Here you are," Ami said sweetly, breaking his train of thought. He smiled in thanks as she set a mug of dark coffee and a plain muffin before him. She stood there for a moment and watched him peel at its wrapper absently. "I probably shouldn't ask, but do you wanna tell me about it?"

In the light of the table lamp, he could see her rabbit qualities: Dark brown hair pulled back into a ponytail, fluffy tail protruding from her long black skirt. Deep blue eyes gazed sincerely through her eye length brown bangs as her ears rested on either side of her head

"No, but thanks," he muttered, now shredding the wrapper into little pieces.

"Nothing on your mind?" she pressed.

"NO."

"Okay, okay. Whatever you say..." With a sad shake of her head, she disappeared into the sea of tables. Various people sat at scattered places, some with newspapers, others with laptops, others looking expectantly towards the stage. Curiously, he averted his eyes in that direction.

He was surprised but happy also. Lately he'd been coming to this place for a reason beyond the enticingly exciting muffin and coffee. Over the past month he noticed a new waitress, a midnight blue hedgehog named Isis. She was fascinating in an unusual way that he couldn't quite place. She wasn't extraordinarily looking like a goddess of some sort if you took away the electric blue strands that cut across her soulful gray eyes. She was an enigma, yet he knew everything about her. He got the impression of a lost soul hungry for more than what she had been handed. She expressed it well upon her stage, for indeed it had been taken over by her presence there, she searched the tables as if looking for someone. Shadow sank further back into the dark.

Finally, she removed a silver harmonica from the pocket of her apron and set it to her lips. Like a fate, Isis pulled a haunted tune from the smoke filled air and weaved her way into his heart. He watched silently, amazed, barely flinching when the song ended. The audience applauded with a standing ovation of a mellow tone and Isis bowed with a flattering smile.

Later on Ami looked towards Shadow's table as she made her rounds with the washrag. He was gone. Observing further, she discovered that his muffin was untouched and his coffee was cold. There was a two-dollar tip. She looked up at Isis and shrugged taking Shadow's place in the chair.

The young hedgehog walked over and said with a sigh, "Scared him away again, didn't I." She fell into a chair across from Ami's making circles on the table with her finger.

"You didn't scare him away," she said reassuringly as she picked at the muffin. "You just really, really…"

"Moved him," she finished rolling her eyes as she sat back and looked at the coffee cup. "Yeah, you told me that before and he still leaves. All I want to do is talk to him."

"Uh huh, sure you do." Ami flicked a piece of muffin into the coffee cup. "I can understand that you want more than just a causal conversation with this guy but that's probably all you're going to get. He's been coming here for a long ass time and I barely know the first thing about him."

"Then what do you know about him Ami?" she asked hoping for an answer to the man that she found to be a riddle. She came to the city of Olivia for a chance to make her mark in the blues world but now she's side tracked by something more tempting.

Ami smiled at the eager face her young friend wore and leaned forward on her elbows and said very clearly, "I can only tell ya what I know and what I think." Seeing that Isis understood she continued. "He's been coming here for about four years now first as a delivery boy for some big company or whatever then just to sit around and read drinking and eating the same thing day in and day out. I've watched him grow, you know, seen his attitude change along with his personality. He's a bit dark at times when you see him sitting alone but I think that's just to through off the timid and weak." She smiled at this fact. He was usually the last to leave some days and kept many female patrons and a few males hanging around longer than they intended to, asking questions about him and just admiring his handsome looks from afar.

"I talked to him a few times and he says he can't tell me much about himself only that he loves the Blues and likes to read. He has a little sister too, said he'd like to bring her here someday to listen to the musicians."

Isis smiled at the thought of having a younger sibling to look after. "Does he have a job?" she asked taking her mind off the thought.

Ami laughed and said, "He claims he's a cop. I seriously doubted it. No cop looks, acts, walks, and talks like him." She shivered at the thought. She too had had her eye on him in the beginning but that was short lived.

"I agree," Isis said dreamily gazing off into the light smoke in the room. "He's too cool to be a cop." Ami laughed at the daze she was in and got to her feet taking the cold coffee and muffin in her hands.

"You should go home," she suggested waking her from her trance. "Get some rest. I'll close up in a bit."

Isis gazed up at her and smiled still very much in her trance as she went to put away her apron and grab her robe like coat. She waved to Ami and made her way out into the rainy alley that served as the entrance to the quaint cafe. She glanced at the busy street and up to the dark bluish gray sky filled with rain clouds. She turned to look down the alleyway to a single lamp that hung off the brick wall. She gasped at the dark figure standing under the pale light. She blinked and the figure was gone. Sighing, Isis lifted her hood over her head and stepped out from the protection of the canopy and into the rain. She started to leave but turned to look down the alley again. Nothing. She turned back to the busy street and walked to her apartment wondering who that was in the alley. Was it him or was she only dreaming that it was? So many questions and no one to answer them.

****

**

* * *

Legal spew! I don't own Shadow blah blah blah! R&R!**


	3. Iceberg

_**This one isn't for kids. bewarned!**_

"No please!" a young red fox girl cried, begging for mercy from the mob boss Cameron Diego. He was a giant panda dressed in a bathrobe and she just a schoolgirl in the classic uniform. Tears cut through her fur as she was tossed roughly onto the queen-sized bed. His men had retreated to the various rooms of the large mansion to leave their boss to his "deeds".

"Please," the girl would sob again as Diego pinned her to the bed and played around with the buttons on her white shirt. Those almost black beads stared down at her as a gruff hand moved a bit of her deep red hair from her face.

How a twisted a man as Diego was became a mob boss was the least of the authorities concerns even though it all happened fast with a river a blood flowing in his ever-growing wake of death. Like many gangsters and mobs, he started out small in a small gang that grew big on its reputation for taking out or controlling other gangs in the area. With a savage thirst for power, young Diego killed the leader and took his own stand to turn his gang into something much bigger. Within weeks, they were all hit men. Not quite at an assassin's level but far better than the old maid with the candle stick.

They were hired as often as the crime rate rose to take out their employers "competitors" be it sloppy of clean when they did it. Then being one to think big Diego expanded his gang to mob status as he took over businesses and even dipped into the drug money.

That was over ten years ago and Diego and his circle of cronies were now one of the top priorities of the Olivia police. He had a fat house, fat cars, and a fat bank account with the biggest attorneys money could buy and did. He was living the life of a millionaire and yet he still craved more power. That is why he is to be stopped.

The girl would whimper as his rough hands groped around her little body quivering with fear. A malicious grin spread across his face exposing a row of yellowish teeth with one silver one. He reached a claw up her skirt and with a crack, he was lying sprawled out on the floor causing the girl to scream but something hushed her.

"You sick bastard," came a low growl from the darks of the canopy bed's curtains. "And to think I considered working for you." Red eyes stared down the bear as he rubbed the back of his head and got to his bare feet laughing a bit.

"McCoy," Diego said calmly brushing off the front of his robes. "It's been so long. I was starting to think you forgot all about me."

"Shut the hell up you sick fuck." There was a click and creaking noise as the girl rolled off the bed to stand behind her savior. "I'm not here for casual conversation." She gripped one leg as she peered around to look at the panda as he stood there as if he didn't care.

"Well I'm glad it's you that's gunna be the lucky fool to take me out." He smirked. "Or at least try."

"You'll be lucky if I did kill you," he growled moving the girl towards the window without once glancing at her huge brown eyes as they sat unblinking and taking in everything. "Do you know what they do to pedophiles in the pen, Cameron? They fuck 'em up that's what. I would love to see you as someone's bitch any given day."

"The same goes to you," he laughed and as if they'd been waiting by the door four men stepped inside yielding military rifles. Shadow growled. The panda smirked and said to his goons, "Kill him." They fired at the hedgehog with no regards for the girl's safety. Soon the room began to fill with smoke from the walls and windows shattering from the firepower. As the dust settled the bed was in tatters the walls resembling Swiss cheese and the hedgehog and fox missing.

"What?" Diego howled. "Where is he?!" He felt a tap on his shoulder and reluctantly turned around to meet a fist that connected with his face knocking him back. Diego touched a hand to his nose and looked at the crimson liquid. "KILL HIM!" His henchmen didn't bother with shooting as they merely tried to pistol whip him but he was just too fast. One bulky man managed to get a hold of him and squeezed him in a bear hug.

"Get the fuck off of me!" he growled and flipped him across the room crashing into the remains of the bed. The other three tried to do the same but were given several fast blows to the gut and kicked into the bed. Shadow sat back brushing off his trench coat before the floor began to shake beneath him. Turning in time he saw Diego charging at him with a katana in hand. With a lunge he missed and the black crusader stood behind him. "You are so lucky," he snarled and took a small gun to his neck injecting a green fluid. The panda collapsed, his eyes rolling in the back of his head. Turning to the closet Shadow whistled. The little girl crawled out clutching her backpack as she ran to him looking at all the unconscious bodies.

Shadow kneeled before her and held out his hand. "Are you alright kid?" he asked in a soothing voice. She nodded and embraced him. He blinked then smiled lifting her up and holding her at his side. "Lets go." He'd take the door and removing a gun of his own shot himself a path out of the mansion, killing several and knocking as many as possible out cold for the sake of the girl. He kicked down the front doors and walked to the street where his car was parked. After setting her inside he dialed a number on his cell. After a moment it picked up.

"Done already?" the white bat's voice rang across the line.

"Yeah," he answered leaning against the car staring at the window he broke in through. "I'll be calling clean up after I get off with you."

"So why are you telling me this?"

"There was something that wasn't supposed to be there."

"…"

"It was a girl."

"ANOTHER ONE! Damn it Shadow I thought I told you!"

"She's no older than seven Charlie." There was a silence on the other line for some time.

"Is she a relative?"

"No, just a victim. I'm bringing her to your place so be ready. She's shaken up and needs some motherly comfort before we contact her parents."

"Alright, I'll be waiting outside."

Shadow smiled. "Alright, later." He disconnected then dialed for clean up mentioning they'll be needing body bags and possible back up. Soon he was on the road. The girl sitting in the back quite but clearly fascinated by him.

He glanced in the rear mirror and smiled.

She blushed and looked down in somewhat of a bow. "Thank you for saving me," she squeaked.

"No problem, uh…" he started then looked back to the road.

"Anya."

"How did you get mixed up with these ass holes." She giggled at this a bit.

"I was walking home from school when a black car came up. Someone grabbed me and blindfolded me and took me there. I spent most of the time in the basement." He frowned gripping the steering wheel tightly. They went silent looking anywhere eyes but at each other. "So where are you taking me?"

"My mother's place." He smiled for her sake. "She'll look after you until we can get in contact with your family. She's really nice so you don't have to worry. If it's anymore of a consolation I have a sister close to your age who might be able to hang out with you till then." She smiled brightly. His became more genuine as she reminded him more of his kid sister.

The car came to a stop in front of a very high and expensive apartment building. "Looks like we're here," he said looking back at her.

"You drive fast," she commented scooting her way out the car.

"Yeah, I get that a lot. I'll try to slow down next time." He looked towards the spinning doors to see Charlie standing outside in a long white coat. He pointed towards her and said to the girl, "That's her. When you get inside tell her everything she needs to know to help you get home, okay?"

"Okay," she said smiling and getting out. She approached the bat and took her hand both waving to Shadow as he rolled off.


	4. Good news for my readers!

After..technical difficalties I've managed to find time to type this fic during school time and anytime spent at the library. Its the only site they have yet to block from me! VCK wishes you will forgive her for being too poor to afford a new windows program for her sick computer and hopes you like the new chappy. The next chap for PP will arrive in about a week. its really long so don't bitch me about it!

* * *

Chapter 4 

Just Matters

As the wind blew carelessly through black quills the busy city streets buzzed as usual, immersing passersby in havoc and confusion as lights switched on pedestrians that fired finger fury at drives. The occasional verbal insult could be heard from a mile away and yet he ignored it. He stared through tinted shades as he observed the all to familiar café with contemplation. In a matter of minuets he was expect at a stake out, something he hates doing, waiting for something to happen, with a partner, which he despises even more. He wouldn't have time to listen to that angel sing but maybe he could drop in and have a chat while he picked up his coffee and muffin. He shrugged, fixing the shoulders of his long black coat, and dropped four stories landing next to a fox mother and her kit. The mother yakked away at her cell phone while the child looked up at Shadow with bright blue eyes and a gapping mouth. He only stared forward and put a finger to his lips before crossing traffic to the dark alley entrance of the coffee shop. The murky atmosphere was welcomed as he made way through the many tables greeted by Ami's usual cheery disposition as she did her rounds to the many patrons. Never liking this many people in such a small area he moved straight to the counter.

The rabbit strode along side him with a platter under her arm and purred, "She's here today?"

"Who?" he asked arching a brow. He knew very well who _she _was but like hearing his friend squeal about something. If she was excited about something she was happy and that's all that mattered to him.

"You know who!" she whispered as Shadow leaned his back on the counter. "Our little siren.

He let out a slight laugh that brought an even bigger grin to Aim's soft features. "So what's her name?" he asked.

She smirked and slipped away saying, "Ask her yourself." He arched a brow for real and turned seeing the young fem-hedgehog darting around behind the counter, her magnificent blue hair whipping around with each turn of her head. He removed his sunglasses, and as if this task commanded recognition, blood red caught silver for what seemed like an eternity.

"Miss!" someone hollered, breaking the moment and she smiled nervously. "I'll be with you in a second," she said to Shadow and hurried off with a tray of cookies and a hot pot of coffee. He smiled at how spastic she was in an air of panic. When she dashed back to the counter she pulled back a stray lock of hair and smiled to him feeling a bit winded. "Hi I'm,"

"Isis," he finished for her. "I know." He smiled leaning on the counter a bit. She blushed and tried her best to hide it. "I'll have to cups to go and the sweetest muffin you have." She wanted to say something cool or smooth but all she did was nod and retried her order with a double chocolate muffin.

"That's four-fifty," she said finally sighing at her failure to speak of anything other than what she was paid to do. "Um, if you don't mind me asking, who is the other cup for?" She almost regretted saying this. Maybe he had recently obtained a girlfriend and would be off to have lunch with her or something.

He blinked then smirked and slid the one cup towards he. There was a high pitch squeal that came from where the stage lay and Ami held her tray up to her face and darted away from their eyes. Isis blushed and laughed nervously again.

"Thanks," she seemed to squeak.

"I won't be able to see you sing tonight so how about you join me on a walk," he suggested quite suddenly as he took up his cup of Joe and muffin.

"Oh! I don't know. My break isn't from another hour."

"GO!" came Ami's voice.

The blue hedgehog jumped and looked to her employer. "Are you sure you don't mind?"

"Just go!" Of course there were other waitresses and waiters but she was the only one who could sing. Hoping this wouldn't come with horrible consequences she nodded threw her apron on the counter and left with Shadow still blushing as eyes followed her out.

Isis heaved a sigh as they moved down the busy streets sipping their coffee that was already sweetened to Shadow's liking. "Thank you so much for getting me out of there," she voice breaking the slight silence.

"Why?" he asked looking to her at an angle.

"Did you not see the hell in there!" She pointed back at the Rose Café and he laughed at bit. "I don't understand why that many people crave coffee like that in the middle of the day."

"What I don't get is how a coffee place can sell only one size cup of Joe and still make more money than Star Bucks." He took another gulp, grinning at the warmth, and offered a piece of the chocolate muffin, which she accepted graciously taking a piece.

"You know I asked Ami that when I first started working there and she just said cause the coffee's that good." She snickered at this. "I think she puts drugs in it."

"Maybe so." He finished his cup and disposed of it in a receptacle. "Maybe the sugar is really crack."

"Or the creamer is really heroin." They laughed at their absurdities as they continued to stroll down the many streets, talking about music, jazz and blues their favorite subject, and Ami and he antics.

"So how many times has she tried to hook you up?" Shadow asked as the waited at a crosswalk.

"Twice," Isis giggled. "And they were so not my type. The first one was a pseudo-bohemian, beatnik type of guy and he was just all about stickin' it to the man. It was weird. Then the second one was a musician."

"A perfect match?"

"So wrong. When artist clash on an intimate level is cool cause all it is worshipping each other, but when it came to music, well…his ego was just too huge to manage. Plus he said I couldn't sing." The black hedgehog grew bright eyed. "I know, so he so had to go!"

"At least its not as the twenty I was setup with." There was the light ringing of bells and Shadow dug frustrated into one of his coat pockets and ripped out a small, black cell phone. He glared at the number and chucked it into traffic to die by bus tire. "So anyway," he continued and the blue hedgy laughed at his willingness to not explain his action. "They rolled in like three categories: self absorbed, ditzy, and clinging. Some in a mix." Another cell rang and he growled, removed it and answered. "What!" He paused then spoke again. "I'm busy." Subconsciously before crossing a very busy street he took Isis' hand in his and pulled her a bit close to him as he argued. "I told you before…No!" By now Isis' cheeks were no darker than the finest red rose. His right eye twitched in exasperation as he finally said, "Fine, if you can't do it on your own I'll be there in a minuet." Hanging up he shoved the phone back into a pocket resisting the urge to send it on the same fate as the last. He turned the his blue companion with softer eyes said, "I'm so sorry. Some people can't seem to handle things on their own."

"It's okay," she squeaked smiling a bit.

"Well, I guess you already know I have to leave you." She nodded. Shadow lifted the hand he was still holding on to and kissed the back of it. She blushed more now than ever and a much deeper red. "I'll see you again." He smiled once again then turned to disappear into the crowd of pedestrians. Her heart was beating fast as she made way to the Rose Café, her mind thinking only of him.

In what seemed like no time at all Shadow was standing beside a black dark with tinted windows. He glared through to the driver after placing his shades on. "I hope this won't be a waste of my time Donaldson," he growled as the window rolled down revealing a gray echidna that equally glared back. His brown eyes scanned him and he gave Shadow a smug look.

"Do you think I like workin' with a lil' punk like you?" he barked and looked past to a warehouse. "I could've been workin' with someone else but the boss says otherwise. Now get in the car and shut the hell up."

Shadow smirked leaning back on his heals and snarled, "You're forgetting who out ranks who. I can have your job taken away but I'm not that kinda guy and if Charlie says I have to help you out old man than whatever. I don't want to be here either." He leaned on the back passenger door. "I'll stand." A very thick tension fused between them as they just stared in the same direction not moving say for Donaldson answering the radio. For the longest time nothing happened. This spot was supposed to be where another agent would be meeting with the last of Diego's little group that had run scared but still tried to make what little profit they could. Shadow growled remembering that bastard and clenched his fist to the point where blood rolled down his hands. He inhaled the scent and seemed to calm all the while the other officer smirked at the sight.

"You're a real piece of work you know that kid," he said gruffly and placed a cigarette between his lips. Shadow let out a slight growl. The echidna had bitched at him before about him being too young to be on the force then how Charlie favored him only because she was his mother. In all truthfulness he was treated the worst if he fucked up on anything. His age and abilities left no room for mistakes and Charlie felt free to lash out at him whenever she got the chance. Most of course was out of love but sometimes blind anger from letting another criminal slip away cause some other agent couldn't do it right the first time.

Shadow just tuned out Donaldson waiting for the signal to move in, hopping it would come before night fall…which it didn't. It was almost ten when the agent's car pulled up. He stepped out of the vehicle and didn't acknowledge them for fear that there were more watching, which there were. The black hedgehog caught wind of four men sneaking around. Without warning to the _old man_ in the car he raced off appearing behind one who was armed with a sniper rifle. He sniggered alerting the man but snapped his neck before he could turn to shot. He picked up the gun and examined it. "Heh, like this would do any good," he mumbled and disarmed the weapon before moving on to his next target. Meanwhile Donaldson observed as a red car pulled up just a ways from the undercover agent's. One man stepped out, a black fox who looked towards the old echidna as if watching for one of his cronies to signal the all clear, which one did before Shadow to a silencer to his right temple and was left on a roof top.

"Damn it!" the gray creature exclaimed preparing to leave his car. "Where is that damn kid?"

"Right hear," he responded pocketing a butterfly knife and turned towards the perpetrator then stopped noticing his partner not in motion. "Is there somethin' wrong? Old age finally catching up with ya?" He smirked devilishly and continued his approach. The dealer noticed the black hedgehog and punched the agent in attempt to probably gain more ground. "You'll have to move faster than that," Shadow chuckled still moving at a walking pace. The man hurried to his car and tried to start it but it only stalled on him. The hedgehog shook his head, appeared by the driver's door in not even a second, threw if open, really he ripped the door off and tossed it like a chessboard and dragged the dealer out by his collar.

"Ah!" the man squealed cowering at Shadow's feet. "Don't hurt me!"

"I know who you are Tony but do you know me?" Shadow asked in a sickening tone that sent chills down the man's back, him nodding in response. The other officer stood at the front of the car while Donaldson hurried to the scene. "Good, now what do you have David?" He inquired to the detective. The man held up a bag of white powder and tossed it to him. The corners of the young man's lips twitched. "How ironic." He sent the bag back to David and pulled out a pair of handcuffs placing them on the dealer's wrists. "I'd read you your rights but that's not in my jurisdiction." He gave the man a swift kick and turned to Donaldson. "I'm sure you can handle it from hear old man. I don't want you takin' up anymore of my time." The echidna growled as Shadow raced off into the night hoping to get to headquarters for to check in the snag of the last of Diego's men and just maybe see his little sister. It had been over a week since they'd seen each other on more friendly terms.

* * *

As midnight rolled around on every clock in this desolate, crime infested city a door to a high rate apartment was pushed open with ease. The least dependable babysitter asleep on a leather couch in the living room wrapped in her obvious boyfriend's arms and the worst guard dog asleep on a cushion not to far form the front door. The figure smirked sneaking his way down the halls until he reached what appeared to be a little girl's room. He slipped in without a noise and looked to the bed grinning as he crept towards it. He wrenched back the blankets to reveal. "What the?" he voiced. The bed was empty say for a few well placed pillows. 

"Gotcha!" yelled a little white bat as she dropped down from the ceiling and landed on Shadow's head. She bopped him several times with a teddy bear then pulled back on his ears.

"AH!" He cried spinning around and laughing his hardest. "How did you know I was coming?"

"I could hear you a mile away big brother!" She hugged him then dropped down. They chased each other back and forth pummeling each other with pillows. Shadow obviously letting Emily win, until the babysitter came in with a startled look on her face.

"Hi Nicky," he said calmly and tossed his sister into the air over and over causing her to erupt in a fit of giggles.

The young cat heaved a sigh, "Don't you ever call?"

"And give her the advantage I don't think so. This ones a killer." He held the squealing toddler and playfully growled and she returned it just as ferocious. "Charlie says you can go home now." He held Emily under his arm like a duffel bag and dug through one of his many pockets then tossed a wad of money to her. "Don't get too excited it's only a hundred bucks. Oh and tell you're boyfriend that if he comes here again I'll personally castrate him." He winked and she laughed dryly before gathering her mate and things and leaving.

"Shadow, what's castrate mean?" the little girl inquired with huge green eyes.

"I'll tell you when you're older and you have a boyfriend," he laughed shaking his head as he hugged her.

"Everyone keeps telling me that." She looked more irritated than cheerful but her brother was quick to change that by pulling out a small box. Her eyes grew far to wide for her head and she reached out for it. "GIMMIE! GIMMIE, GIMMIE!" she squealed fighting to grab it but Shadow pulled it farther away.

"It's not for you." Her eyes filled up with tears. He snickered and pulled out a similar box but this one had a green bow. "This one is for you." She shrieked snatched the box and tore the poor thing to shreds. In its remains lay a jewelry case.

"Ohhh!" she exclaimed and opened it to reveal a silver charm necklace with five charms on it: a heart, a star, an emerald, a rainbow, and a diamond letter "E".

"Happy belated birthday lil sis," he cooed and kissed her forehead. She smiled from ear to ear and placed a peck on his check. He clasped it around her neck and she marveled as it shone in the dim light. "Every year from now on I'll give you a new charm for your birthday."

"You're the best brother ever!" she exclaimed and hugged him tightly. "You know mommy's gunna be mad when she finds out you tipped the babysitter fifty dollars."

"I know but at least by then I'll have a running chance." They touched foreheads and he settled Emily back into her bed shutting of the lights and closing the door. He made his way to the kitchen fingering the other box still in his hand. "To give it to Charlie or not to…hmm." He shrugged opening the refrigerator and placed the package next to a jug of cranberry juice, which he took to drink straight from while watching every late show then a few movies. It would be a while before his mother and boss finally came back to her child and hopefully she'll be too tired to argue his insubordinate behavior.

* * *

Somewhere deep within the city someone was killed for petty reasons, a woman raped by a lowlife, or another house was broken into. Muggings were still going on at this horrid hour and the scum of the city roamed freely. But deeper into the night, far away from the bars and strip joints that were getting close to kicking every last dirt bag out, there was something amiss in a faction known only as the Black Garden. The massacre of many was plotted and the slaughter of one on its way with great expectancy. If everything were to go accordingly this new filth would rule the city with an armed and merciless hand.

* * *

Well how did you like dem apples? Don't like apples...What the hell is your I'm just kidding. Please review I need the encouragement! PLEASE IT HELPS TO NULL THE PAIN. suddenly dragged away by Shadow anda green dragon its just like my fantasy...OO;; ya still there? Well! clears throst Later gater and remember February is the most depressing month ever! I DARE YOU TO CHALLENGE ME

ON THAT!

* * *

VCK

Oblivious Productions. _Whoes afraid of the dark?_

I do not own Shadow or anyother character created and owned by Sega...obviously. I hope that you come to terms with that too. I still weep at night about it!


	5. In Darkness It Thrives

Yeah I don't own Shadow and anything affiliated with him but if I did I'd be fucking rich and probably make a kick ass game or two.

* * *

In darkness it thrives 

"It's amazing, this lovely city and how it sparkles from its many lights. This grand city is the jewel of our country. Yes, a heavy gem that easily hides its filth beneath a mammoth weight. The gangs and their fighting, the pimps and their whores, all the things that would break a city's good name aren't seen. And why do you ask is this possible? Because someone is pulling the strings on the media, but it's not the government, they promised years ago to never dwell in that pit again for fear of conspiracy and dirt that falls on the table, and the police are far too stupid to hold on to the reigns of something that big. I wonder what could have more political power than the government and possibly the intimidation of an army? It's fascinating yet troubling. There's something lurking in the shadows, possibly watching us right now waiting for that moment to take us out or worse expose us." The once speaking man turned away from the city lights to a few men standing in darkness behind him. "Gentlemen," he said addressing them all, "I didn't call you here to just sell drugs, off mobsters and gain some more respect to go under that belt. We're not here to take over this city like so many before. No, this is a city of peace, order and secrets kept from the general public. Gentlemen, we are here to ensue chaos. Utter chaos from gang fights in the busiest streets to system failures to every computer in this blessed metropolis."

"And what about this invisible hand?" a young voice asked, the sounds of yo-yo strings by his sides. "It could become a problem."

A menacing smile touched the man's lips and he ran his hand threw unruly bangs. "We use them as our tool, as long as they're around to quiet things down no one will ever be the wiser of us."

"And if we're found out?" came a slightly gruff voice.

"It'll be too late by then. All of hell's dominos will be in place. Getting rid of us might just make things worse. So do as you please! Deal and market. Rob and pillage like the grand pirates you are but don't rape." He turned his back to them and rested a foot on the ledge of the building. "I had a mother and sister once, creatures like that are sacred."

It was late like most of the nights where he layed staring blankly at the ceiling of his bedroom, silent and alone. Each time it would be to think but of only a handful of things, one at a time. When it came to his past he had always waken in a cold sweat and panic, layed back down and felt so empty staring at that white ceiling. Some nights he worried about where his line of work would take him in later years, with being so high up on the food chain your legs are likely to be chopped off. But this night brought something new. Isis. Shadow's mind had never once wandered to her in this past month, and what made things more puzzling was the form of the dream. It was almost…disturbing. He saw not her full body draped in some silk thing or bed sheet but a child of about seven years old smiling happily with a smaller him as the older Shadow looked on from a distance. Things blurred together as if he were running as fast as he did, then her form became a distant silhouette then divided in two. Things flowed too fast to comprehend until it all ended here. Him gazing at the ceiling, half lidded eyes and a blank stare. He felt cold and starved of answers. Why had she come to him this way? A girl from his past that he could not remember was a huge possibility, but why was he not familiar to her? His markings are quite unusual and his talent would surely stick in anyone's memory.

Shadow rubbed his temples to bade off a headache. Rolling onto his right side ended this night of torment. In the morning he would carry on like always and save his problems for when the city didn't need him around.

"Another day, another dead beat needing a serving of lead," Shadow growled cocking his gun before slipping into the familiar atmosphere of a dark alley. "Why can't these assholes ever get into shit during the day and like in a park or maybe by a lake." He sniffed his long jacket and scrunched his nose. "I'm so getting this damn thing washed then burned." He shrugged his shoulders and took a few more steps forward before coming to a complete stop.

"What was that?" a scraggly looking human asked twisting around.

"What was what?" a squirrel asked quite annoyed.

"I heard a noise." The lanky man slowly turned to look to his right, past a dumpster and a few garbage bags. He lifted a handgun and moved in that direction the other man ignored his paranoid partner and stood under the dull yellow light of an ally lamp. He saw nothing at first but continued to listen for what little clue would give him then like the rising sun two glowing red eyes began to stare back at him. "TONI!" he cried then shot right between them but they seemed to blink and grow nearer with each closing of those lids. Before Toni could aid his companion he fell in a heap.

"Nick!" he yelled but slowly approached his body, cautious to stay in the light. The eyes flashed to him and he froze like a deer in headlights then fell, a tranquilizer dart just to the side of his jugular.

Shadow checked each body for a pulse; he had a tendency to…miss when using a tranq-gun. Unsatisfied that they were both still very much alive he left them where they lay and moved on to the next couple of lackeys before he reached the door already in an aggravated mood. With mister sandman in his left hand and his problem solver in his right he went to work. This one needed to be taken in alive. "Joy," he mumbled then became a blur as he took down one thug after the other. He reached another door and stepped inside to what looked to be a sitting room. The lighting was dim something that Shadow favored so he removed his sunglasses which he probably should have never put on when he entered the building.

His slightly pointed ears twitched to a minor rustling noise and he grinned that devilish grin. A quick shrug of his shoulders and his coat was by his feet, he wearing a plain black T and black wide leg pants. He closed the door behind him and rolled up his sleeves looking into a dark area out of the corner of his eyes. An auburn cat dressed in blue jeans and a red haori stepped out with piercing green eyes and smirked holding a sword in his left hand. "You know they say curiosity killed the cat," Shadow sniggered, "but who's pointing fingers." He cracked his knuckles and took a fighting stance.

"Well in that case," the cat huffed, "prepare to die curiosity." He took a great bound forward, Katana ready to be buried in the hedgehog's throat but only struck the door behind him. His eyes bulged and he looked to his right where Shadow stood grinning from ear to ear. "What the?"

"What? You didn't know?" Shadow shook his head and sighed. "I'm almost hurt that I'm not as infamous as everyone says." He dodged a set of claws then a swipe from the sword once more before the cat jumped back on what looked like a coffee table. "Hey didn't your mother ever tell you it's dangerous to play with knives!"

"My mother taught me how to use this sword," he hissed.

"Yeah, whatever mama's boy!" With lightening speed he removed his tranq-gun and shot two rounds at his right shoulder. Both were deflected and cleaved in half by the sword. "What the?"

"Oh you didn't know?" he said in a mocking tone raising his sword to just beside his right cheek. "You may be incredibly agile but your weapons are still Mobian made making then slow. Shooting me wont help you one bit."

"Heh, you're still no challenge." In a flash he was behind the cat with the wind knocked out of him. He groaned holding his middle with one hand and took a step back glaring at the handle of the sword. "How?"

"I was trained to be a ninja. My first attempt was to test your abilities and deceive you. Now that you've been exposed it's only fair to tell you that I specialize in stealth. There isn't a damn thing going on in this room and the next twenty yards that I don't know about." He turned to face his adversary and grinned. "Scared yet?"

"Actually I'm impressed," Shadow coughed then regained his usual composure. "You're the first to actually hit me in years and besides didn't think a narcotics dealer would be so skillful." He brushed back his bangs and smiled. "Let's make a deal. No weapons and we get to beat each other to a bloody pulp."

"Fair enough." He tossed his katana on the table along with a few daggers and throwing stars. Shadow set down nearly half a dozen guns and a few knives as well.

"Now just imagine all the dirty tricks we could have pulled on each other," he chuckled eyeing the array of weapons.

"I didn't not expect this from a cop." The cat bowed.

"Oh I'm not a cop Maru." Shadow smirked and bowed as well then leapt at the man only to be grabbed by his arm, spun around and flung at a wall. Shadow bounced off and landed on the back of a couch. "Oh you can't say that wasn't cool."

"You're such a child!" Maru growled, jumped forward to kick off the door then launch towards Shadow who fell on the cushions of the sofa just when he sank his claws into the back and slashed as the young hedge's left cheek. There were three blood trails down his cheek. The black hedgehog snarled, snatched Maru's arm and slammed him into the floor.

He groaned a bit before jumping to his feet and bounding back a few feet. "What's the matter kid?" he hissed. "Ruined you're pretty face?"

"No that just really hurt," he laughed whipping his face with his hand and licking the blood from it. "I kinda have a date later and if I'd known you'd be cutting my face up I'd have never said what we agreed to but what's done is done." Shadow rushed forward and attempted a roundhouse kick at Maru's ribcage but his foot was caught and he was shoved back again. The hedgehog manipulated the momentum to ricochet off the floor and knee his opponent in the stomach whose eyes nearly popped out of his head from the blow.

Maru fell to one knee and gasped for air before he tripped Shadow and grabbed one leg slamming him repeatedly into the floor but never letting go when he finished. The black hedgehog shook his head and pushed up with his hands to his free leg. Maru arched a brow. Shadow kicked off and used Maru's grip on his leg to swing himself around to kick the ninja cat in the face causing both men to fly in opposite directions when he was released. He rolled to one knee and faced the fallen cat as he rose to his full stature and growled.

"I'm going to be late," Shadow mumbled and in a dishonorable act of blitz speed he snatched up his tranq-gun and pinned Maru to a wall.

"INSOLENT CHILD!" Maru hollered.

"Yeah, yeah. Go to sleep." He shot twice in his arm then, when he became limp released him. He snatched up his weapons and coat, sent a text message on his phone that the job was done and raced out the door and towards the Rose Café. Shadow slid to a halt by the café's entrance shook out his hair and flipped up his collar to hide the scratch marks on his face. He took a deep breath and stepped inside and nearly walked back out. The place was packed with beatniks and pseudo-bohemians, each and every one of them transfixed by who ever was on the stage. Shadow let out a slight growl and stepped to take a view of the performer to his disappointment wasn't Isis. Had he missed her performance? He let out another growl and moved to the counter where Ami sat listening to a pair of bongo drums and a washed up hippie.

The brown blissful bunny looked up at the sound of something rather clangy. Her soft brown eyes trailed up to a very grumpified hedgehog with the tip of a magnum poking out of the pocket of his coat. Ami's eyes darted around to the rest of the audience that were eyeing him but obviously not taking the notice to the gun. She dashed forward arms wide opened and sang, "SHADOW!" This unfortunately bringing more attention.

Shadow shot deserving glares at the onlookers and walked Ami back to the counter. "Ami, I feel like shit and I don't need these jackasses knowing that," he said in a slight growl.

"Well then you might want to hide that gun in your pocket," she whispered and reached out to make it invisible. The young hedgehog groaned and rested his head on her shoulder making their position less compromising for Ami. "Um Shadow?"

"I need a drink," he sighed sending a chill down Ami's spine.

"Why? So you can be hammered before Isis gets up there?"

"What?" Shadow's head snapped up and he looked into those brown eyes for a trace of a lie.

"It's Open Mic Night. She doesn't go on until last. Look!" She pointed to the quite frantic blue hedgehog as the danced around tables with a tray in her hand. "All these people are here to see her not some of these," she looked around the whispered, "hacks."

"So she's not mad!" He grinned and hugged Ami.

"Yeah but if you keep holding me so close to you she might get heart broken," she gasped and patted him on the shoulder. She was released from the joyful vice and inhaled deeply. Shadow turned to take his unoccupied table when Ami practically slammed him into the counter drawing a few eyes that received death glares. "Not to rain on your parade or anything, but your coat sounds like gun metal," she hissed and kept tugging on it.

"Shit!" he growled. "I was in a hurry to get over here I forgot to drop off my…things." He looked around and removed his coat pushing it into the bunny's hands. "Put this somewhere safe for me." He gave her a slight hug and continued on his way feeling all the eyes on him. Ami glanced up to see the three marks across his left cheek and nearly called out to him but decided against it.

Isis continued to weave in and out of tables chatting with the poets and artists of the crowds. One lemur commented on her aura, saying it was quite angelic and she giggled and darted away. She hid in the shadows and whipped her brow. "I'm going to kill myself doing this," she exhaled.

"That's a shame, I really like you alive," came that baritone voice belonging to Shadow. He was back to his usual mellow self as he smiled up at the shocked waitress.

"I, I didn't think you would come," she stammered as she was pinned down by ruby hues.

"I said I would be here." He smiled wolfishly and motioned to the seat before him. "I'm a man of my word." A blush struck her cheeks like lightening and she cautiously sat down.

"I'm really glad you're here," she smiled rubbing her right arm.

"Really?" he leaned forward, his whole left face shrouded in darkness, the effect sending chills down Isis' spine.

"Yeah!" She looked down and bit her lip. "I've never been in front of a crowd this big before. I'm a little nervous."

Shadow hooked a finger under her chin and lifted her gaze back to his. "You have no reason to be," he said in a smooth tone and she was almost putty in his hands. "You have such a beautiful voice and far more talent that most of these…people" She giggled and he took his hand away. He smiled then looked out the tables that cornered them. "Um it appears we're being watched."

"Huh?" Isis glanced behind her then shot back around and her blush took over most of her face. "Oh my god!" Half the café was scrutinizing them, some of which were enraged bohemian women. "Why does it feel like I've just stabbed everyone behind me?"

"You're not alone." The two smiled and when Isis looked to the stage Shadow flashed the crowd a bone chilling stare. The casual clapping of appeased listeners began for about three minuets then died out as the next performer took the stand with yet another bongo player.

"Um, I have to do my rounds again before Ami gets up set," Isis said sheepishly and picked up her platter to leave. She turned back biting her lip. "Promise you'll still be here for my performance?"

"Don't worry," Shadow laughed leaning back in his chair. "I'm not going anywhere." She smiled and backed away trying to hide a pink face behind her platter, nearly tripped and walked off.

"She's nervous," came Ami's soft voice from behind Shadow.

"A blind man could see that," he huffed closing his eyes. Ami placed his usual on the table and pulled the empty chair to his left and sat down. He sighed and looked to her. "So you noticed." The bunny rummaged through a small box and pulled out a small bottle and cotton ball.

"I was going to say something but you managed not to freak her out." She soaked the cotton ball in the liquid from the bottle and touched it to the black hedge's wounds. He hissed and closed his eyes. "Get over it." She continued to clean his injuries. "I'd ask where you got these but I'm afraid of that dumb line 'I'd have to kill you'." Shadow snorted then winced.

"Geez what is that, acid?" he growled shooting his nurse a look that she shook off. "When does she go on?"

"After these rejects from hell." Ami put away everything and rose to her feet. "I told the girl to take the night off but she says running around like the devil's at her heals will help calm her down." The rabbit shook her head and made her way to the counter leaving Shadow to his thoughts.

For Shadow the next five minuets as he ate his muffin and drank his coffee seemed like forever but for the skittish blue hedgehog it was too short. How she hopped and prayed that she just suddenly dropped dead before even reaching the few steps to the stage. Her poor heart raced like she was being attacked as she sat on a stool before a microphone, staring like a deer in headlights. She glanced back to a male red panda on drums and her right, a male black bat. They both nodded to her and she gave a weak smile and they began to play a smooth blues rhythm. She gulped, took a desperate sip from a cup of water held in her hands and as she sat it down on the floor she was hooked by two glowing red eyes. She tilted her head and they blinked slow causing her heart to sore. Isis sat straight, pulled the mic to her and sang in a sultry tone:

_I'm always runnin' from the dark in this world._

_Living life as I walk the streets of this place that I call hell._

_Feelin' like I've been forsaken just for being me._

_I don't have a home but all I know is that I'm alone._

_No one to hold me when I'm cold!_

Shadow shifted in his seat and stared down this girl as she sang out her heart. She wouldn't look to him but then again she didn't look to anyone else as she stared blankly, the music growing more intense.

_Find me! Find me!_

_I am broken on the streets of life!_

_Save me! Save me! _

_Cause nothings goin' right!_

_Find me! Find me!_

_Cause I can't fight alone!_

The black hedgehog was nothing short of entranced by her song. Her voice weaving into his mind pushing out his anxieties and leaving him nearly brain dead.

_I'm hiding in the shadows of this world._

_Still afraid, frightened of those stairs_

_As my road seems to end._

_Are they gone or are they there_

_Here to laugh at my tragic ending!_

The guitar cried out its chords and notes as it gave more life into the sorrowful atmosphere. The drums being the almost frantic pulse that Isis held as her voice grew stronger.

_Find me! Find me!_

_I am broken on the streets of life!_

_Save me! Save me! _

_Cause nothings goin' right!_

_Find me! Find me!_

_Cause I can't fight alone!_

_I am bleeding, I am hopeless_

_I'm abandoned, lost in life_

_I am worthless, I am broken_

_Watch the tears run from my eyes_

_I am empty and forsaken_

_And still very much alone!_

Ami sat beside Shadow and gazed that the mesmerized faces of the patrons. The last minute band her waitress formed really pulled through. The rabbit smiled knowing nothing would hold her back now. The fem-hedge's voice grew soft as she closed her eyes.

_Please find me!_

_I need someone to love me!_

_Please save me!_

_I need someone to hold me!_

_Please find me!_

_I'm cold and I am shaking!_

_Please save me!_

_Please find me!_

_My heart is aching and I don't wanna be alone!_

…_anymore…_

The guitarist played out a few more notes that were high but gentle to the ears as the drummer slowed to a finish on the cymbals. Applauds rang through the café as nearly everyone stood to congratulate them. Isis seemed exhausted as a pink blush took to her cheeks and she bowed then waved to people. She slid off the stool and stood beside her fellow band mates bowing and waving. The bat leaned over and whispered in her ear and she smiled as he whipped his brow and rested his forehead on her shoulder. Her grey eyes wandered to red and were held captivated by their newly found depth. She franticly tapped the shoulders of the bat and red panda and whispered to them. The both young men looked about before she pointed to Shadow.

The two smirked and the red panda stated, "He doesn't look like a cop."

"I know!" Isis squealed and made to run off the stage but her foot hooked on a cord and she fell forward. Before she could do a face plant into the floor Shadow caught her. Held in unfamiliar arms she looked up and her eyes nearly popped out of her head. "How did you?" The people who noticed seemed as shocked as her.

"It's something I was born with," he said with a smirk on his face. She blushed again as he helped her to her feet. Shadow glanced up at the drummer and guitarist. "Who are they?"

"Oh sorry!" she squeaked then pointed to the bat. "This is Maika and my brother Zeek." They both waved.

"Brother?" he said arching a brow as he looked the creature who looked more like a fox with a raccoons tail than a panda (take a look at a red panda pic and you'll see why).

"Yeah," he said in a lazy voice that gave the hint that he just might be stoned. "Gotta problem with that?"

"No!" Shadow grinned rubbing the back on his neck. "I'm adopted too." He didn't bother to press further questions on just which of the two siblings were adopted as well. He'd ask Isis later when they had a chance to be alone.

"We heard a lot about you Shadow," Maika said with a grin. His ears laid idle on his head as he plucked at a few strings. "The infamous class skipper of Fargo U."

The black hedgehog blinked. "What's so infamous about skipping class? Everyone does it."

"That was you!" Isis gasped then giggled. "Rumor has it you took like ten class and majored in three, minoring in two."

"Actually it was more like twelve," he said looking down as a slight blush touched his cheeks. "But it's not that big a deal!"

"Like hell it isn't!" Zeek laughed. "You're a fucking genius."

"Dude, could you help me with my homework?" the red panda asked jokingly. A confused look touched his face as he noticed the cuts on his cheek, a bit of blood seeping through that thin layer of fur.

"SHADOW!" came Ami's cheery voice. She smiled from ear to ear as she jumped in Maika's view tugging a bit on Shadow's arm. "There is something really heavy in the back that I need help moving. Would you be a dear and give me a hand? High places give me nose _bleeds_!" To the three young furs she seemed pretty insistent but Isis didn't want to let go of Shadow's other arm.

The black hedgehog however got the picture and let go of Isis smiling. "I'll be back. You should mingle with your worshipers till then," he said then gave her a light peck on her lips and made to the back with Ami. The second he was out of sight the mass of people overwhelmed the helpless trio.

"I don't know how it started to bleed again," Shadow sighed as he sat on a chair, the brown bunny once again resting by his left side dabbing at the wounds.

"Maybe it's from all the smiling you've been doing," she laughed and finished cleaning his cuts. He shrugged and looked up at her with a slight smile or gratitude.

"I'm not going to tell you what happened."

"I wasn't going to ask!" Ami was greatly discouraged but slapped Shadow on the back. The sudden assault caused him to groan. "Oh god! I'm sorry!"

"It's," he gasped for air then shook his head, "it's okay. I just need sometime to rest is all." He looked to that concerned rabbit and smiled that cocky smile then rose to his feet. "I think I'll call it a night Ams." He gave her a slight hug grabbed his weapon-laden coat and made towards Isis and her band. Shadow's steps were lighter and the sounds of clinging gunmetal could not be heard this time. The crowd around the stage seemed to split for him as he neared. He slipped his hand around that blue fem-hedge's waist and gave her a peck on her cheek keeping his from her view.

Isis gasped at being grabbed then kissed and looked back a ruby eyes. "Hi!" she sighed and hugged him. The mass of people moved further back. "Done helping Ami?"

"Yeah." He looked up to Zeek, who was trying to shake off a female raccoon dressed in all black, and smirked. "Seems you guys have your hands full."

"It's horrible!" she whispered. "Maika got dragged off a while ago by some philosophers and hasn't come back yet." She sniggered.

"What's funny about being kidnapped by beatniks? Have you heard their views on everything?" Shadow arched a brow at the devilish grin on her face.

"If anything they're the ones getting an ear full right now." Isis began to laugh and pulled the still confused black hedgehog down on the stage to her left. "Maika fucking with someone's point of view on life. I think he does it for kicks."

"Then we should go save them," he said smiling. The blue hedgehog giggled. "I'm glad I got to see you perform."

"Aw, you're leaving already?" Her ears flattened on her head and she stuck out her bottom lip. Shadow laughed slightly, he was finding her more relaxed state quite amusing. "Who will save me from the bohemians?"

"Just scream for Ami and she'll probably come swinging." He kissed her, catching the girl completely off guard. The smile she held was infectious. "See you later Isis." He slid away from her and left through the door into the alleyway. Isis held her cheeks feeling that blush rush back to them. Everything about him, even the way he said her name excited her. She would be stuck in this euphoric state long after the café was empty and she was taken back to the apartment her brother, fellow band member and she shared.

* * *

YEAH! I love this chapter! It's longer than the others and so much more intense. In all honesty doing the "Iceberg" chapter freaked me out. I didn't even want to read it over it was just so (shivers) as for "Of Matters" I just couldn't resist throwing in Emily once more. She's just so damn cute. Maybe I'll draw her and put her on my dev thingy. Oh by the way check out my dev account: viciouscerealkiller and take a gander (sniggers) gander…at my artwork and skip on over to my account to look at me! Just look at the profile I have on and you'll find a link. WELL! I hope you liked this chap as much as I did and you'll REVIEW! Please! PLEASE PLEASE! 

P.S: the song was written by me I DARE YOU TO SAY OTHERWISE!

P.S.S: If there are any questions that need to be answered feel free to ask me. After this chapter I'll be accepting them full heartedly.


End file.
